A Miko, A Hanyou, And His Mom
by TheRealInuyasha
Summary: Blamed by his brother for his dad's death, Inuyasha has to make sure he won't have to deal with his mom's death, but he meets a nice girl along the way.
1. the wound

This is a kinda AU because it's in the Feudal Era.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

" Just get out, you and you bitch of a mother get out now. Dad's dead because of you."

_11 years later_

"THAT'S THE 8TH VILLAGE THIS MONTH!"

"Calm down, we can still try my old village I used to live at." Izayoi said.

"I still say we should've waited a little longer with Shippo and his parents."

"Well you might see them again, they live near my old village. And don't worry they'll accept us and there's a miko named kogome there, she won't judge you, and she'll be a good friend."

"Fine. Now for the last time how will I know who'll be my future mate."

"You'll know after you're 18."

" mo-" He was interupted by a huge demon who thurst his fist into Izayoi's chest.

"Shouldn't have done that." And then preceded to turn the demon into little bits.

"Mom, it'll be okay. I'll bring you to the village and get you healed."

" Inuyasha, leave me and go to your new home."

"Never." He then picked his mom up and bounded off to the village.

He then vowed to himself that he would not let his mom die.


	2. a friend

I'm sorry about the wait, but Christmas is a busy time of year.

Disclaimer: You all know what should be said here.

When he finally got to the village and after killing some self-proclaimed "Thunder Brothers, he started looking for a miko to heal his mom. Almost immediately he found some villagers but before he could say anything, they were surrounding him with bows and arrows. He was confused when they didn't attack, but when a miko walked to him he understood why they waited.

"Youkai, why are you here and why is there a human in your arms?" the miko said, and he noticed even though he saw physically she was beautiful, but she lacked emotions like happiness that made the few people that liked him so nice and lively.

" Actually I'm a hanyou and my mom was attacked by a youkai when we were distracted."

The moment he said he was a hanyou, he could hear the whispers, but he came here to help his mom.

"Why should we help?" One villager asked.

"You would deny a hurt human, especially someone who used to live here?"

"Is that so? Then let's go to Kaede, come hanyou."

Once they had dropped off his mom at Kaede's, she told him to wander around until his mom was awake.

_Later_

Inuyasha had been wandering without paying attention for 30 minutes when he thought he saw the miko from earlier but when he approached he realized her scent was slightly different.

"I didn't think anyone with even a drop of youkai blood would be allowed in the village." The unknown girl said.

"Well my mom is hurt and she lived here before she meet my dad."  
" But then where's your dad?"

"He died." He said simply, trying to cover up his sorrow, but it wasn't working.

"Well, do you have any other family?"

"My brother, but he kicked me out when dad died. He blames me for dad's death, and Sesshomaru can be pretty mad, and the worst part is… IT WAS MY BIRTHDAY!"

Wait, why am I telling her? I don't even know her name.

"Your brother is Sesshomaru?!"

"So, what does it matter. He practically disowned me."

"But he's so cold and unemotional."

"Feh, he looked pretty happy before dad died and he looked really angry and sad when it happened."

"Okay, well…um, I don't even know your name do I? My name is Kagome."  
"Well my name is Inuyasha and-"  
"Kagome!"

That voice sounded familiar to him, but he couldn't see the person who had spoken.

"Oh, hello Shippo. What do you want?"

"Hello Kagome, Kaede needs your help with the healing and she needs you to find Izayoi's son, his name is Inuy- Inukasha."

"It's Inuyasha, squirt." Inuyasha was surprised that Shippo was here. "Where are your parents squirt."

"They we-were kill by the Thunder Brothers." At that moment Shippo dissolved into tears.

"It's okay, Shippo. Actually I might have killed them, what were their names?"  
"The human-looking one was Hiten and the brother was Manten."

"Well, it looks like a killed them, and now I now what to do with these fox furs."

He pulled out a couple of fox furs that he had found on the dead brothers and gave them to Shippo.

"You can bury your parents now, Shippo."

"Well I have no idea what's going on, but my powers our needed."

While they were walking home, ignoring Shippo's constant thank-yous, they stared at each other and Inuyasha thought he might have finally found a home.

A/N: Review, constructive criticism welcome.


	3. depature pt 1

Never lie, steal, cheat, or drink.

But if you must lie, lie in the arms of the one you love.

If you must steal, steal away from bad company.

If you must cheat, cheat death.

And if you must drink…drink in the moments that take your breath away.

-Will Smith (Hitch)

TRI: Hello to the people, the 5 people that is, that care that I am devoting my precious time to writing fanfiction.

Inner-Demon: Count yourself lucky that he cares enough about this to update. Usually he would start something, then he would wimp out half way through.

TRI: I'VE CHANGED, SO STOP INSULTING ME!

(takes out swords)

TRI: Read while I let my anger out, meditation doesn't always work after all.

As Inuyasha, Kagome and Shippo walked towards the hut where his mom was healing, Shippo asked why Izayoi was injured.

"Well Shippo, me and mom were figuring out where to live next, when a huge oni attacked us, and it got to my mom before I could react."

They continued to walk to Kaede's hut in silence, and when they arrived, Shippo left to bury his parent's bodies. They then proceeded to walk inside when Izayoi called for her son.

"Yes mom?" Inuyasha asked, opening the flap that was the door.

" Well, it looks like you've found Kagome. Anyway, your father left you some things for you that are vital for your well being. But, they are hidden in various guarded places, you'll need to pass tests to get the items."

"Well, how am I supposed to find them then!?"

"Your father left you a clue in your fire rat haori."

Inuyasha then left the hut so his mom could get some sleep.

"So Inuyasha, what are you going to do?" Kagome asked.

"I'm going to have to go get those items, so the village will have to take care of my mom while I'm gone. You take care of the village, okay."

"No way, I'm coming with you. What if you encounter a demon that kicks your butt, how will you survive if no one's around to heal you? And plus you can be killed pretty easily when you turn into a human."

He hated to admit it, but she was right. He only survived his human nights because his mom would put a barrier around them.

"Fine, you win, though who'll guard the village while we're gone?"

"Kikyo can do it, besides the villagers aren't completely defenseless, they have bows and katanas."

`With that said they parted ways to get ready for tomorrow, they would then leave for the demon infested outside world.

TRI: My friends, won't you review?

Inner-demon: Forget them, they're just a lazy generation with short attention spans. Your one of the only people I know that doesn't have this problem.

TRI: WHY HAVE YOU FORSAKEN ME!


	4. Departure Pt 2

TRI: Hello! I would've updated yesterday, but Easter is always a pretty busy day for me. And even after that, I listened to some CD's that my Nanny had found. She brought me over a PS2 game, some PC games, and 6 CD's. She managed to find Bon Jovi, Keith Urban, and Alan Jackson.

Anyway, this week is TAKS week, and in remembrance of what I've gone through and in support of the people going through it now, I will be updating one or two more stories this week. (It's better than the videos my high school did for TAKS, and still do. From what I've heard, this time they used "I've Had the Time of My Life".)

Demon-Half: Shut up about the videos! He's complained about them for years.

TRI: It's not my fault! Their video's stink, sometimes they're slightly funny, but for the most part they suck. When I saw them back when I took TAKS, I swear I felt my brain cells dying.

Demon-Half: I even thought of forcing him to watch those videos for a couple hours. With him dumber I might have been able to take over.

TRI: Over my dead body! Hahaha, it's funny because if I die, he dies.

Anyways, on with the story.

Disclaimer: Do I have to spell it out for you? I d-o n-o-t o-w-n I-n-u-y-a-s-h-a.

Inuyasha was woken up in the middle of the night by a loud shout. Thinking that it was a youkai attacking, he jumped out of bed and leapt out the door. But it wasn't a youkai of any type, but something some would say was much worse: drunken villagers!

He had to get out of there! With the smell of so much sake in the air, he would eventually become drunk, never mind that he was a hanyou. He supposed that it was lucky that he woke up when he did. If he had woken up in the morning, with all the sake around him, he would've woken up drunk.

Deciding quickly, he bounded for the Goshinboku, which was apparently a holy tree in additition to being a perfect place to escape from the sake and the horror of having to deal with drunken humans. He's seen youkai drink before, but at least they could keep their wits and not make fools out of themselves.

When he got to the Goshinboku, he saw Kagome dozing under its branches. 'Well, at least she has some sense,' he thought before jumping onto one of its highest branches and going back to sleep.

_The next day_

Inuyasha woke up pretty late the next morning, which was a surprise since he had gotten into the habit of waking up early to scout for danger.

After stretching for a few minutes, he decided to walk back into town. He needed to find Kagome, since she wasn't sleeping under the Goshinboku when he woke up. As he walked back into, he saw that almost nobody had a hangover.

Near the center of town was the reason: Kagome was giving the villagers some kind of drink. After observing the process for a few minutes, Kagome glanced up and saw him standing there.

She got up, told the remaining people to go to Kaede, and walked over to him.

"So, you don't want to get drunk?"

"Hell no, it would take much more than that to get me drunk. I suppose you don't want to get drunk either?"

"I have duties to take care of."

"So that's why you were sleeping under the Goshinboku." As he said that, he started heading towards Kaede's so he could get his stuff. "Well, that makes it easier for me. It would be a pain taking care of you if you were hung over."

"I can't believe you saw that! Don't tell anyone about that, the villagers would find me, and I don't deal well with drunks."

"Even though you deal well with hung over people."

Anything that Kagome might have said was cut off when they arrived at Kaede's hut. Since quite a few people were still getting their hangover medicine, they waited outside. When there were only three people left, they were ambushed by Shippo.

"Hey guys, you leaving?"

"We're about to. In fact…" The last villager left then, so they walked into the hut and started gathering the things that they would need for their trip.

While they were gathering their things, Shippo jumped on Inuyasha head, and announced that he was coming with them.

"Are you sure Shippo?"

"Yes, completely. You two and your mom are the only family I have left, it wouldn't feel right letting you leave. Besides, I'm not completely useless, I have my tricks and I have my "Fox Fire".

After a few moments, Inuyasha decided that he could come along. Or rather, Kagome did and Inuyasha just stood there.

"Of course you can come, Shippo, now let's go."

"Let's just get this over with. The sooner we're done, the sooner I can be come back to mom."

And with that, the trio left the village and started their journey.

TRI: What do you think? It's a little shorter than my other stories, huh? Well, I plan on updating "Simon's Travel Log" tomorrow. If not tomorrow, then on Wednesday.

R&R (Seriously, guys, review.)


	5. The Clue and the Kindness of Others

TRI: Since I don't have a good excuse for why this is late, I don't have much to say before the chapter begins. I mean, seriously? It's been like 11 months since this was last updated. What the hell is wrong with me? Plus Inner-Demon is locked up for another week for biting me, so let's get on with it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu or his series.

TRI: Hey you, get away from there!

?: What's your problem?

TRI: You're my problem! That's _my _story you're writing on, not yours! No way I'd ever call him Inu! Hey wait a minute…You're that person from before! Stop bothering me!

?: Seesh…Fine! I'll leave you alone on two conditions. One, you will make me an account on this site.

TRI: Okay…

?: And two…Become my slave!

TRI: No fucking way.

?: …Fine. We have a deal.

TRI: Okay. I'll make your account once this is finished.

?: I'll wait over there then.

TRI: Geez…Become my slave? Maybe if I was an "**M**"…Alright, let's do this!

**CHAPTER START**

Inuyasha, Kagome and Shippo had just left the village when Kagome stopped them.

"Before we start walking, shouldn't we figure out were we're going?"

"Yeah, Inuyasha. We don't want to walk one way for the rest of the day just to find out we've been going the wrong way." Shippo said.

"You're not even going to walk at all. You'll probably just sit on my head for the rest of the day. Shippo used to do that all the time back…back then." Inuyasha looked sad as he said that.

"Back then? You mean when his parents…?"

Kagome stopped when she saw that Shippo was on the verge of crying.

"Anyway," Inuyasha said, trying to quickly change the subject, "you have a point Kagome. Now let's see…My mom said that my dad left me a clue on where to go in my fire rat haori."

Inuyasha took his haori off and started looking for…something, anything that didn't belong. After about 10 minutes he was about ready to give up, when he spotted the corner of what looked like a small piece of parchment.

"Kagome, come over here and look at this!" Kagome got up from where she had sat down with Shippo and stood next to Inuyasha. "Doesn't that look suspicious to you?"

"It does. Hopefully it hasn't been woven into the fabric."

"I doubt that my dad would've wanted me to tear apart my fire rat haori just to read a piece of parchment."

After another minute of searching, they found that the parchment was actually folded and fitted into a very small hole where somebody had torn a hole into his haori. It was so small that there was no way that he would've found it if he wasn't looking for some kind of imperfection in his precious clothing. When they pulled out the parchment, however, the hole disappeared.

"I supposed I should have mentioned that it could repair itself, huh?"

"Well, it makes things a little easier that's for sure."

As Inuyasha unfolded the parchment, he saw one word, written in big, neat letters.

"Totosai"

"Inuyasha," Kagome and Shippo both asked." who's Totosai?"

"I should've known. Totosai's an old friend of my dad. Totosai made his swords. I bet that my dad had a sword made for me. That must be why I'm going there."

"So where is Totosai's place, Inuyasha?"

"Well, Totosai always came over to our home, but dad once told me that he lives near a volcano, or it might've been _in_ a volcano. I don't remember which, but the volcano's over in…" He started mumbling to himself." Let's see…We lived over there, so Totosai's volcano should be in that direction." Inuyasha pointed to the west, slightly to the north.

"Well then, let's go see him then."

And with their destination set, the three friends set off for Totosai's volcano.

_Later_

It was nearing sunset, and the only things that had happened was when Shippo had fallen off Inuyasha's head, but Inuyasha had caught him before he had hit the ground, and the couple of times that they had to fight a demon in their way. One demon in particular, Yura was her name, had put up a good fight. The hair demon had tied Inuyasha up and managed to wound him before Kagome destroyed a red skull that exuded a demonic energy. The moment she destroyed the skull, Yura turned into what looked like dust or something and died.

That had happened only a little while ago, and it looked like Inuyasha was really feeling the pain. At one point he even staggered a bit and started slowing down.

Kagome, being who she is, immediately rushed over and started asking him if he was alright,

"I'm fi-" Inuyasha started to say, but a wave of pain hit him just then and left him unable to talk.

"You're obviously not fine, Inuyasha. We've got to find you a place to rest." Kagome looked worried. What could possibly explain why Inuyasha was in so much pain. The fight with Yura _had_ left him with a wound that would bring a ningen to their knees, but he was a hanyou. He shouldn't be suffering so much from that.

Shippo, on the other hand, didn't look too worried at first. But then he seemed to remember something, and then he began to look terrified.

"Inuyasha!" He yelled. "I just realized. Tonight's the night of the full moon!"

"Damn it! I should've known."

"Don't worry Inuyasha. We just have to find some place safe to stay tonight. Worst comes to worst, I'll just stay awake all night and erect a barrier."

"You would do that for me?"

"Sure. I've done it before on nights when the demons around the village started getting a little…"feisty". It's no problem."

The sun set completely at that moment, and Inuyasha transformed then.

The changes were instantaneous, Inuyasha's claws dulled to regular human fingernails, his eyes changed from gold to violet, his hair changed from silver to black, and his fluffy, white dog ears disappeared to be replaced my a set of human ears. Truth be told, Kagome liked Inuyasha in his hanyou form better. But she wasn't going to tell him that.

Acting like nothing had happened, the group started walking in search of a safe place to sleep. This was interrupted every so often by Inuyasha seizing up from a new wave of pain. One time, he even coughed up a little blood.

After walking for about another mile, Shippo smelled a strange scent coming towards them. As they hid behind a nearby tree, the source of the scent walked past them.

"Hey you! I know you're there, you don't have to hide. Listen, I'm not going to hurt you." He, for the voice was undoubtedly male, said.

Knowing that hiding was useless, the group came out from behind the tree and Inuyasha heard Kagome gasp.

The man in front of them was tall, about 6'3', and had on what looked like Inuyasha's fire rat haori, except that it was blue. But that was all Kagome really noticed, because the man also had dog ears.

He noticed her staring and smiled. "Yes, I'm an inu hanyou. My name is Simon, and you guys look like you need a place to sleep."

Kagome spoke up first. "That would be very nice. You see, my friend is…weakened tonight and he-"

Simon interrupted her. "I know. It's his human night tonight, isn't it?"

"How-?"

"Easy, I sensed a very…distinct youki disappear a short while ago from around the direction that you guys came from."

"What did you mean distinct, sir?"

"Now, none of that "sir" crap. My name is Simon, and that's what I'd like to be called. And when I say distinct, I mean that his youki reminded me of the time when I met the Inu no Taisho when I was…I think I was about 8 or so."

"You met my dad?" Inuyasha asked.

"Wait…that must mean that you're Inuyasha! It's a pleasure to meet you!" Simon shook Inuyasha's hand and started walking back the way he came. "C'mon…You need some shelter, don't you?"

"We do. Inuyasha! Shippo! Let's go; he seems nice."

"Anybody can _seem_ nice, Kagome. But we don't have anywhere else to sleep, so we might as well give him a chance."

They followed him into a cave and the first thing that they noticed, other than the fire that Simon had just started, was that there was another person lying down near the back of the cave.

Simon saw where they were staring and laughed. "I'd like you all to meet my mate, Houseki. She'd get up and greet you herself, but she's about to give birth to our pups, twins, so I told her to take a nap while I was gone. It was pretty lucky that we met. You see, she's also an inu hanyou. (Kagome went over to take a look. And sure enough, she had dog ears as well.) There are probably only five other inu hanyou alive right now, and I know that two of them are so old that they're likely to die within the year. Of course, two more are going to be born very soon."

Simon went over to wake her up, but she just waved him away and mumbled something about, "eating in the morning".

"I guess it's just us tonight. Come over here and warm up. The soup'll be ready in a little while."

Inuyasha, Kagome, and Simon sat around the fire talking for the next couple of hours. Shippo feel asleep right after he had eaten his dinner. Eventually, Inuyasha and Kagome fell asleep as well.

"Well," Simon said." I might as well turn in then."

_In the morning_

"Good morning everyone. Did you sleep well?" Simon asked.

"I'm glad you helped somebody honey, but you need to stop inviting people over."

"Oh! Good morning to you too, my love. How are our pups?"

"I guess we'll be going then. Thank you for the hospitality." Kagome said.

"No problem. Good luck on your journey."

Kagome and Inuyasha picked up the still sleeping Shippo and left as the happy couple started making out.

Inuyasha looked up in the distance and exclaimed, "Kagome, look! That must be Totosai's volcano."

"It's worth checking out."

Inuyasha pulled Kagome onto his back and started running towards the nearby volcano.

"You know Inuyasha, we probably should've done this from the start."

"Maybe, but we met a pretty nice guy. Besides, Totosai would have been asleep by the time we got there."

With Kagome on his back and Shippo on his head, (He made sure that Shippo wouldn't fall off,) Inuyasha wondered if Totosai was taking care of himself.

**CHAPTER END**

And…done! Now I can watch Family Guy without any distractions.

My lame attempt at a bonus point:

What does "**M**" mean?

Special thanks to Candiandi97 for favoriting this story.

R&R


End file.
